Tradesmen frequently use empty buckets within which they transport their tools on job sites. Most commonly, these tool buckets merely have the needed tools randomly placed within the bucket. As can be imagined, considerable time can be wasted in finding tools or other articles, particularly smaller ones which have gravitated towards the bottom of the bucket.
Some skilled workers will carry a plurality of tools on a belt supported by the worker, and this belt supports a pouch having a plurality of partitions within which tools are supported. While this solution to the problem provides ready access and an orderly orientation of tools, it is clear that the worker must continually support all tools whether they are to be used or not, and the tool pouch provides an area which can be snagged, posing a danger to the worker. The patent to Viio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,702 exemplifies one such tool holder. It is to be noted that this tool holder shares the difficulties discussed immediately supra.